wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Verin Mathwin
Verin's lie? What is Verin's apparent lie, that provokes the Black Ajah speculation? The only oddity I can spot is in TGH, when Verin catches up with Lord Ingtar and declares (TGH/15) "Moiraine Sedai sent me, Lord Ingtar". Later, at Falme, when Rand challenges her about this, Moiraine declares (TGH/49) "I did not send Verin. She did that on her own.". These statements appear to be contradictory. Of course, they are only lies if the speaker knows or believes them to be untrue: if Moiraine said something that she did not intend to be a sending but which Verin interpreted as a sending, they could both make the statements they did. Alternatively, if Verin received an instruction which she believed to be from Moiraine but which was actually from another, the same would also apply. Is this the case referred to by the article, or is it some other? Mooncow 21:35, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Yep, that's the one that gets everybody's shifts in a bunch. It's fairly clear that Moiraine isn't Black, so that leaves Verin lying, or some skullduggery (Disguise?) that has yet to be revealed... -- nae'blis 22:23, 21 August 2006 (UTC) It's been a while since I have read TGH, but I am fairly certain that at some point in that book Verin refers to the Dark One as the Great Lord instead which is why I have suspected her ever since.--DoctorNordo Characters dying/updating their character template I think we should wait a while before putting in the template if the character died or if she become something in the last book.--OPTIMOUS 19:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I absolutely agree. I have edited Verin's icon accordingly. I don't see how anyone could possibly argue against this.--DoctorNordo :I'm fine with keeping her big secret behind a spoiler, but the fact that she dies isn't really a big enough spoiler to muck with the template, I don't think. It's also not in spoiler tags, so we're unlikely to remove it when we go through and update for the next book. -- nae'blis 21:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't read TGS yet, just came to double check something regarding Verin as I read back through the series in preparation. I would agree with the above that maybe it might be good to wait a while before updating death in the template. Her death is spoiled for me now, but at least it didn't say how.--BaDa-- 21:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Allegiance In the 'spoiler' section, someone has put it down the Verins motives are still in question. I think we can forgo arguing on this, from what she told Eqwene I think we can all agree that what she did is 'perfectly?' in line with the Brown Ajah's thinking-learning everything about something they can, it just appears that Verin decided that studying the Dark One and Darkfriends was of prime importance, even to her own life. Lightningbarer 20:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's still the small chance that she was sowing some sort of discord with her letters; we'll know more for sure next book/when Mat opens her letter, so it can probably stand as ambiguous for now. -- nae'blis 21:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) A Cloud Dancer? Please cite the source for this, I had no idea — fbstj 20:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Verin's Affiliation. I propose that Verins Affiliation be changed to Aes Sedai. To justify this I have asked myself the question "Did she join the Black Ajah because she is Aes Sedai, and thus fight the shadow as a double agent?" or "Did she join the Brown Ajah because she is Black and needs a cover?" I prefer the former, but Verin is one of my favorites so Im biased.